Karina Potter and Hogwarts
by FireyAngelIcyDevil
Summary: Based in the time of the Mauraders, James Potter has a twin sister and this is what happens with her around. Three oc characters.


Karina Potter and Hogwarts

Disclaimer I own nothing Harry Potter except my oc characters.( Though I wish I did)

Ch. 1 Hogwarts

On Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross , there was a crowd of excited kids and parents all waiting for Hogwarts Express to arrive to take the kids to their school. In this crowd there was a family of four slowly making their way towards where they would wait.

A young boy of eleven with dark brown straight hair and hazel eyes was in front, doing what looked like between a hop and a skip. Behind him came a young girl of the same age with slightly darker hair that was in ringlets with hazel eyes and a birth mark above her right eye, walking slowly next to who was obviously their parents.

"Mum, hurry up!" The excited little boy yells behind him.

"James Seth Potter, do not rush us, young man!" Darlene Potter smiles as she scolds her over excited son.

Henry Potter, Darlene's husband, looks down at his daughter walking next him. "Karina, princess, you excited?" Karina Jayne Potter looks up at her father and smiles happily. "Yes, Daddy, I'm just not as obnoxious as James"

"Hey I am not! Hey the trains here!"

Sure enough the Hogwarts Express had just pulled in the station and all the kids were starting to board the train to find compartments. Henry kneels down next to both children and hugs them tightly before looking at them.

" Okay, remember behave, keep your grades up, look out for each other, and have fun. Owl your mother and I and let us know what houses you got sorted in. Love you both."

"Love you mum and dad" Karina and James answer at the same time. After giving quick hugs goodbye both of them climb aboard with their trunks and search for a compartment with available seats. After a few minutes they finally come across a compartment with only two other students about their age. Karina knocks politely and the boy with black wavy hair looks over at the door.

" Do you mind if my brother and I sit here? There isn't anywhere else open."

"Sure, no problem. I'm Sirius Black, whats your names?"

"I'm James Potter and that is my sister, Karina Potter." James pushes himself past Karina and sits down next to the boy, Sirius. He looks at the other boy in the compartment. "Whats your name?"

"Remus John Lupin…"

Karina puts both her and her brothers trunks on the rack and sits down next to Remus. Just as she sits the compartment door slides open and reveals three other kids.

"Can we sit in here?" A girl with long straight black hair and green eyes asks politely. Karina looks at the boys and they shrug so she nods. After they put their trunks away and sit down Karina says. "Umm well, we were just Introducing ourselves when you came in, so I'm Karina Potter, that is my obnoxious twin brother James, that is Sirius Black, and finally Remus Lupin.

"I'm Scarlett Harrison." That was the girl who first asked to sit there.

"Lily Evans." That was the girl with red hair and green eyes.

"Severus Snape." The boy with the straight black hair and black eyes who had sat next to me answered.

"Ok, now that the boring part is over what house do you guys wanna be in?" That was coming from Sirius.

"Gryffindor! Where the brave at heart dwell, like my dad. Got a problem with that?" That was James. Karina rolls her eyes just as Severus replies.

"Sure that's great if you'd rather be brawny than brainy. I am hoping either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, myself." Karina quickly replies so that a fight is not created. "I honestly don't care as when you think about it, everyone has a least a little bit of each houses values in them."

"What do you mean Karina" Karina looks over at Lily and Remus who had both asked at the same time.

"Well what I mean is….hmmm. Take me for instance ok, in Gryffindor values are bravery and daring, right. Well I have at least a bit of both of those. Next take Hufflepuff, whose values are dedication and loyaty, which I have both of as I am loyal to my family and friends and when I set my mind on a goal I get there. Understand so far?" Karina gets a round of heads nodding in response. "Ok, so in Ravenclaw, they value intelligence and wit. I myself think I have both. Lastly, Slytherin admire ambition and resourcefulness, which I have both of. So I don't really care which house I get placed in."

"Well I'm hoping for either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff" Lily states smiling. " I'm just excited to be here at all, as I didn't even know it existed till Sevy told me."

James and Sirius both turn and look at her with surprise.

"You're a muggleborn?" That was Scarlett asking while staring in shock.

"Yup. Anyways I think we should put on our uniforms as I looks like we may be close."

At this statement, Karina looked outside and noticed sure enough it was getting dark a sure sign they would arrive soon. Glancing at the boys Karina smirks. " Out you four, so we can dress!" After a lot of grumbling they all leave.

"Well lets hurry then."

The three girls quickly change and let the boys in so they can too. After they'll all dressed the rest of the train ride was spent talking amongst themselves.

A short while later they had arrived at the Hogsmeade platform. They were off the train, when they heard a loud voice over the rest of the students.

"First years! First Years! 'ver here. You'll all be 'oing a different way then the rest of the students so please follow me." Karina gasps as she see a large man towering over the rest of them.

"He must be a giant!"

"He's huge."

All of the first years were whispering excitedly as they follow then man to a dock surround by boats.

"Two or three of yer in a 'oat please." Karina, Remus and Lily climb into one of the boats quickly and wait for the rest of them.

As the boats start moving no one speaks a word and all is silent until Hogwarts castle comes until view.

"Wow."

"So cool."

'Wow, was for sure' Karina thinks to herself. The castle loomed over them with hundreds of turrets and tower all with lights shining through windows. It looked like something out of a story book.

All to quick the boat ride was over and all the students where ushered up some stepped t stand in front of a stern looking lady dressed in green.

" Your attention please. Now, welcome to Hogwarts, I am professor McGonagall. In a few moments you will walk through those door and be sorted into one of four houses. Grffindor, Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. They will be you family while you are here so treat them so. You get in trouble your house suffers, do something well, your house prospers. Now I am going to check if we are ready and then you'll go in to be sorted."

Mwahahahhahahah Cliff hanger!

James: I am not obnoxious!

Misty: I am sorry James but to me you are.

James: (pouts)

Lily: Git

Karina: …..


End file.
